Fear of the unknown
by keithallensitzlar
Summary: when 4 heroes turn out to be wielders of dragons two couples will stand against destiny and save the world from the villains of rizvizm and a dragon named Kristine as wel as elucid will the world bow to this new dragon factin and the descendants of famous devils


Fear of the unknown

When a new species is born in the world alarms the three great factions it's up to four great heroes to save the day unfortunately they are two couples that each rival their counterpart can they change their destiny and still stay as high schoolers

[kazuki hyoudou, irina shidou] [issei hyoudou, vali lucifer] (female)

7 years ago

Issei and kazuki were twin brothers who were orphaned after a terrible depression broke out causing their dad to kill both parents but was soon adopted by a strange man with purple short hair and violate eyes and a short beard of the same color his name was tannin a former dragon king and an ultimate class devil. After adopting the twins, he moved to kouh town in a two-story house the reason because the twins have sacred gears of dragons one named Ddraig and a dragon only known by him and his friend Azazel one named tapion the dragons of domination and destruction. One day while playing outside two moving vans could be seen it was the governor of the fallen angles himself with him his daughter vali the boys intently became exited to have friends and the girls where to except vali was very shy.

[Ise you know that you sense albion don't you] Ddraig said in a disappointed tone

"I know Ddraig, but she will be my first friend and I don't want to fight her" issei said in a calm but serious tone.

"don't make him worry Ddraig the fighting doesn't have to happen, but the past users may not except this" tannin says with a sigh.

Then suddenly, a brown-haired girl looked at them and summoned a sacred gear.

""Is that Shenron the dragon of mayhem"" the twins said in unison

{relax boys I'm not here to fight Tapion I'm done fighting my love but the past possessors were naïve} Shenron said in her irritated tone

"Fufufu don't be mad I guess anyone would be scared we are only ten after all any way I'm Irina shidou nice to meet you"

"I'm kazuki and this is my older brother issei" kazuki said while waving with a smile on his face while Ise was wondering about the aura of those other two neighbors.

"boys I'll be back Ise come with me" tannin said

"coming father tannin" Issei said being confused as why only him and not kazuki

[albion it's been a while sense we saw one another] Ddraig Said as if he was in love

{my my if it isn't my beloved dragon of domination} albion said in a Satanist tone

"don't come close I don't want to fight you I hate this destiny" vali said crying to Azazel

"but I don't want to fight either I want to be friends you see everyone is afraid of me and my brother because of our aura sorry for bothering your valine lucifca"

Vali was shocked at hearing her name come out of Ise's mouth she thought that he forgot about her then she stopped crying she went and grabbed ten-year-old Ise's hand and said.

"Ise Waite I'm sorry I got nervous it's been a while and I had a nightmare about my real father"

"you had that nightmare again where he said we have to fight each other I had a similar dream, but it was a memory of what my dad said to me and kazuki when he said we would have to fight to see whose sacred gear was better"

After hugging each other they went to play blushing as they grabbed each other's hands and played is Ise's back yard"

"Azazel my friend been so long how has it been" tannin said

"it's been well just settling in before the four of them go training next year and we leave our kids" Azazel stated

Yeah I've already planned the renovation once Tyrone and you sell your houses next year" tannin told Azazel while smiling a bit.

Meanwhile irina and kazuki where catching up.

"you know I remember your name, but we were two when we met after our parents died" kazuki told irina who was staring at him like she remembered him from somewhere

"now I remember you after we met we always hung until we turned 5 and we had to leave for business from my dad's work and uncle Azazel stayed with the Grigori" +sadly this is only temporary sorry kazuki+

They then went to go play in the back yard with the others

½ years later

The day nobody wanted was finally here day they all feared the day that their journeys to train began. The kids where all playing when a sudden yell came from the front of the house signaling the kids for an important talk

"I'm sorry kids but we have something that we need to tell you"

Azazel told the story and vali said where she was going causing Ise to almost fall apart in life.

"you're your leaving how long will you be gone vali what about our night mares" Issei said in a teary like voice almost about to burst"

"I'll be back in 6 years I'll be with uncle barkiel and aunt penume" everyone sighed as they knew that barkiel had lost his family

"I'll also be going training at churches and heaven to become stronger" irina stated

Then tannin stated that the boys would be training in the world of dragons as well as on a mountain in the underworld"

So, they began splitting off to where they needed to go.

5 months later

"Ise kazuki stop dodging and fight like the young dragon emperors I raised are you not the red dragon of domination and the black dragon of destruction are not weak now fight" tannin said while throwing fire balls out of his mouth. Tannin said

"ha you think I want to die old man you have another thing coming I need as much speed as I can get to run away from your breath" Ise stated sweat dropping

The boys finally started attacking tannin giving this former dragon king a run for his money he never expected that the boys would be this strong at such a young age and it gave him confidence that they would make fine heroes soon as long as Ise didn't become the colossal perv that he sounded like all thanks to Odin when they met at the park.

And so, the boys continued their training in the underworld gaining a sound body sound mind and sound soul in order to take advantage of their respective dragons inside which wouldn't be hard if an unexpected event caused delay in their training.

One day while training the boys decided to try to breath fire while tannin was asleep well when they did there fire balls were very powerful and also came with a consequence the problem was that there heart and lungs couldn't with stand the draconic blood shooting through their veins and their lungs didn't have time to get enough oxygen back into the boys body's causing the body to overheat and caused organ failure to begin luckily tannin woke up sensing his sons sudden change in temperature and heart rate as well as their breathing patterns.

"boy's you guys didn't try to breath fir did you your human bodies can't handle the constant flow of draconic blood flow heating up as well as the lack of oxygen" tannin began to thing to himself 'I should have done this the moment I adopted them it would of made this event cease to exist'

"Ddraig Tapion I want you to start replacing the boy's internal organs with those of a dragon so that their bodies can with stand the evolution of a dragon" tannin stated as the dragons started the prosses tannin decided to go back to sleep

The next morning the boys were testing there newly born dragon bodies already getting the pros and cons from there dragons now training is about to get interesting.

2 Years later

"Ise your fire is getting hotter it might even rival dads someday to be expected from a heavenly dragon" Kazuki said praising his big brother before breathing some fire of his own

"I could say the same about you kazuki, but I must say what would you call you if I'm a heavenly what kind of dragon are you"

[that is a good question I'm not sure myself] Ddraig said puzzled at their current dilemma

[ good question Ddraig I'm not entirely sure I was created within this sacred gear when that new faction of dragons was born in the shadow of heaven which is weird were that realm was created since I would of never thought that another dragon realm would be born especially under heaven] Tapion stated with concern for what the boys would have to encounter in the future but as long as he was with them he knew that he and Ddraig would be there to protect them

"boys there is nothing to worry about if anything disturbs this temporary truce between the three factions than there will most likely be a summit to discuss the future of the three factions and hopefully the new dragon faction will join in as well"


End file.
